This invention relates to certain new and useful improvements for devices used to treat ailments of the spine. More particularly, the invention relates to a highly effective device with a unique engaging means which can be used by an ailing person, without the aid of another, for relieving spinal nerve interference or other spinal problems.
In the past, the devices available for relieving back pain have been free standing, attached to a door, attached to a wall, or used on the floor. For example, Weaver U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,528 shows a device having a roller attached through a semiflexible member to end handles. Hague Pat. No. 2,619,957 shows a portable spinal massage device which may be placed on the floor and lain upon by the user. The London Pat. Nos. 2,328,156 and 2,819,714 show a massage apparatus which is mounted on a conventional door. Guffin U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,985 shows a massaging and washing device having rollers which are attached to a wall with suction cups.
The present invention permits a person to detect spinal misalignments by him or herself. In their normal state the muscles on either side of the spine are in balance. However, when a spinal misalignment occurs the muscles are in a state of imbalance. On the side where the transverse misalignment is more prominent there will be soreness or pain elicited by light pressure. This soreness is the result of the orgin and insertion of the rotation muscles being held in a stretched position.
One purpose of the apparatus according to this invention is to balance and align the spine. This is accomplished by the use of wheels or rollers which straddle the spinous processes of the spinal column and are rolled over the transverse processes. Both wheels project outwardly the same distance from the base of the apparatus. Therefore more pressure will be brought to bear on the more prominent transverse process. This pressure pushes the prominent transverse toward its proper alignment. It also removes the stretch from the muscles involved, allowing them to regain their normal tonus, and to be in balance.
A spine that is balanced and aligned correctly will be free of soreness or pain.
In addition, due to the novel clamping mechanism the apparatus can be attached to a conventional door jam. Should the user want to check any area of the spine, the height of the apparatus can be easily adjusted by the clamping mechanism.
It has been found that a vertically adjustable apparatus which can be used by the individual alone, without force being applied by another, provides a more accurate and specific method for checking the spine for misalignments. The present invention provides a scientific method for correcting these misalignments safely.